User talk:Neithan02
Saint Lucius Did you remove the Saint Lucius article I created? Was there already information somewhere, or did you move what I'd added to a different location? I realise there isn't a lot of information on Saint Lucius but at the very least I think the page should remain as link, maybe to a brief mention on the Confessor page instead? Haravikk (talk) 09:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Dark Mechanicus Tag Please use the "Dark Mechanicus" category not "Dark mechanicus". The latter is a separate and nonexistent category and not correct. I have made the necessary repairs to the two pages that were affected. In general, only Admins and Mods are to add or create new categories, unless you have received permission otherwise, as the wiki rules state. In this case, what you did was fine, but be aware that the Dark Mechanicus tag is to be used only on a case-by-case basis and is not to be added to every Daemon Engine. Only use it where the text indicates a specific link to the Dark Mechanicus. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 18:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Chosen of Abaddon Please do not alter red links I place on a page, as you did with the Chosen of Abaddon links. They have been placed there as markers for a future page to be created. When an Admin places a red link, it is not a mistake, it is done for a reason. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 00:27, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Thanks for the heads up. I've re-written the Vampqueer article significantly, and included further information from 1st edition Rogue Trader that the Lexicanum article was missing. I'll try to get the Psychneuein article re-written in a similar fashion in the near future. HaunterOfTheDark (talk) 23:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC)HaunterOfTheDark RE: Thanks! Neithan02, Thanks for going behind me as well as many of the other editors on this wiki and continuously helping out by adding missing links and making minor edits and making corrections of spelling mistakes. Your help around here is greatly appreciated and has not gone unnoticed! Keep up the great work! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 12:21, September 17, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang You are right... thanks for helping me deal with my autism, I'll never look at life the same way again, I'm going to go drink bleach now.I Like Bow Ties Bow Ties Are Cool (talk) 22:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Dealing with Spammers Hello Neithan, thanks for trying to help out address the spammer problem with the Dogge user. We do occasionally get these kinds of people and they get sorted out properly as soon as Montonius or Algrim (with the ban powers) come online. In future though, just leave the reverting to us as there is a simple trick to revert everything back to a specific version before the spammer came along. There's no need for you to waste your time trying to counter the spammer with 50 reverts since we can fix it easily enough. Thanks. =Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 22:42, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalizers Neithan02, Thanks for jumping right on the situation when you noticed the ignoramus that was randomly vandalizing our articles! In the future, don't post anything on one of these idiot's Talk Pages, all they want is some attention. If you notice this kind of behavior, please bring the problem to myself or any of the other [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Administrators Administrators and Moderators]. We'll take care of it right away! Thanks. Algrim Whitefang (talk), Associate Administrator 15:59, September 25, 2013 Revert Trick Anybody can do the reverting trick with editing permission. You simply hover your mouse over the arrow next to edit and hit history. You then go down the list and click on the last version of the page (clicking the relevant date in bold) before the spammer started editing. You go into the editor for the old version of the page, ignore the warning saying all edits since this version will be lost (since that is what you want), and hit publish straight away. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Black Library Material Neithan02, Thank you for the kind offer sir. If you happen to have a copy of Companies of Fenris: A Space Wolves Painting Guide or Talon of Horus Novel laying around somewhere, the acquisition of these two items would be greatly beneficial to my research. Thanks again! If I can think of anything else, I'll be sure to let you know. Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Books Neithan02, Greatly appreciate your time and effort! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Sources The only thing I really want is a complete copy of Tactica Aeronautica, but I lost hope of finding that long ago. Thanks for the offer though --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 01:46, September 25, 2014 (UTC) response to Nemesis Neithan02, this is awesome, but i cant touch it with the computers i am using right now (Data Limit, and time) im pretty sure the local sys admins would start going ape. However, on my return to stateside il start taking a look at that file untill i can get my HH novels out of storage. Thank you for the link! WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 03:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Fluff Material Thank you for the offer, sir! The Astral Knights are one of my favorite Space Marine Chapters and I've recently learned that there is a short story contained within the Space Marines: Angels of Death Digital Collection titled Obsidian, that is all about what happened to them after the World Engine event, If you have this collection or just the story itself I'd be very grateful! Thank you! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 08:08, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Apoth tools and usage: just wanted you to know that i think you might be ramming your head against a wall trying to get some basic concepts across in that thread, however you stuff was spot on the money IMO. WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 13:48, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pandorax & Talon of Horus Neithan02, If you would like to start adding the content of the Pandorax novel to the Pandorax Campaign article, you have my permission to begin. I'll oversee your work as you add information to it. And as far as the Talon of Horus novel is concerned, I'm good to go there. So, no thanks. I have a copy already. But thanks for the offer! Good luck, and happy posting! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Robot Pattern Neithan02, When I first removed it, I did so erroneously. I then re-added it to the article. But could you please add the page number that you found this pattern within the Talon of Horus novel please? Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Moderatorship Thanks Neithan! I sure hope that one day I will be acknowledged as a Moderator. Thanks again! ZiXIS (talk) 15:41, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Nemesis You'll have to ask Algrim (or Krannski if he's still around) for the exact source, but the Nemesis is listed on the Warlord-class Titan page, and I dimly recall the matter of whether or not it's an actual new Titan class being investigated in the past. Upon further research, Horus Heresy 5: Tempest pg. 118 lists it as a sub-class of Emperor-class Titan, which contradicts that information however. The most likely explanation is Nemesis is the name for a particular set of armament style, so it can be applied to the two different classes. ---- RE: Nemesis Titans Greetings Adept Neithan02, In regards to your question, whether or not a Nemesis Titan was simply a weapon loadout or if it was its own unique class. I've looked through the various source material, and from what I can gather, this is what the older sources mention: [http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warlord-class_Titan#Notable_Variants Warlord-class Titan: Notable Variants] It sounds to me that it is a specific loadout utilised for a specific mission -- to be fielded when brute force is required. So technically, when the loadout changes, it becomes a different class of Titan altogether, from what I have gathered. The Nemesis, like its Warmonger counterpart, doesn't possess the typical loadout of a regular Warlord Titan. The most recent info I could find on the Nemesis class Heavy Battle Titan is the following: *''Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 61, 118, 147, 258 Hope this helps! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Malal Page Hey Neighan02, I appreciate you taking up for the wiki and defending our site's honor. However, getting into a pissing match with a Lexicanum brain washed adherent, is like wrestling a pig in mud...everyone gets dirty, but the pig loves it! Know what I mean? Your always going to have someone who disagrees with the way we do things here. Hey, if they don't like it, they're more than welcome to go visit a sub-standard 40K website! Someone was obviously off their meds! Opinions are like a--holes...everyone's got one, and they all stink! So do me a favor...in the future, if your having a problem with someone who is obviously trolling on one of our article's chat pages, to get a rise out of us, bring it to me or Shas'O'Kais. We'll nip that shite right in the bud, and drop the ol' 'BAN-HAMMER'! I'm not going to tolerate trolls on this wiki, per Monti's 'no troll' policy. Once again, thanks for sticking up for us! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Ave Imperator! RE: Therion Cohort Material Ave Adeptus Neithan! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht daß ich hier auf Deutsch antworte. Also Soulforge ''habe ich, müsste ich allerdings nochmals durchlesen, soweit ich mich erinnere waren keine von den Cohorts auf Constanix II und es wird nur kurz erwähnt daß sie an einer anderen Front beschäftigt sind. Ich habe mich jetzt nur auf ''Deliverance Lost, Legacies of Betrayal, und'' Raven’s Flight'' bezogen und werde den Artikel bald freigeben. Da ich keine Kenntniss zu Shadowmasters habe, würde ich dir überlassen den Artikel weiterzuführen. Ave Imperator! Silberstich (talk) 15:18, January 14, 2016 (UTC)